


PinkieToe

by americanhoney913



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: *If I were brave enough, I'd come off anon and tell you that you remind me of my pinkie toe... Sooner or later I’m gonna bang you on a table* STEMprincesspanther16“I can't believe the smartest person on Earth forgot she wasn't on anon.” -- Peter Parker





	PinkieToe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for March Femslash Minis
> 
> Prompt: I sent you a really embarrassing Tumblr message and forgot to hit anon AU from wittyprettygayfic

"Take me to Wakanda," Michelle says with little preamble as she storms into Peter's room. "Now." Her tone might sound harsh, but she's almost vibrating with nerves and hormones and all that bullshit crush stuff. It’s disgusting and she hates it.

  
Peter squeaks and reaches over to grab his suit, covering his naked chest. Michelle rolls her eyes. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him change into his suit before. "W-what do you mean?" He squints. "Also, for the record, I have no idea where Wakanda is nor do I have access to it."

  
"But don't you know somebody that could help me get there?" Michelle rests one hand on her hip, the other clutching her phone. 

  
Peter narrows his eyes at her. "Wait. Why do you want to go to Wakanda anyway?"

  
Michelle doesn't say anything, just thumbs at her phone for a second before shoving it in his face. He squints for a second before his eyes go wide. Michelle rolls her eyes and flips down on the bed beside him. He leans over and grabs a shirt quickly before shoving it on. He takes her phone from her and reads out loud. 

  
_*If I were brave enough, I'd come off anon and tell you that you remind me of my pinkie toe... Sooner or later I’m gonna bang you on a table* STEMprincesspanther16_

  
Peter's skin goes from the color of sunscreen to the color of a ripe tomato in about the time it takes for Michelle to start breathing again. "I... Um..." Peter babbles on nonsensical words and Michelle wonders if she looked like that the first time she read the message. "Who?"

  
"Click on the name," she says and rests her head against the wall, trying to cool down.

  
"Holy shit," Peter breathes. "Now I know why you wanna go to Wakanda so bad." He shakes his head and hands her back the phone. 

“Shuri, princess of Wakanda, the smartest woman in the world, wants to...” Michelle trails off and she can feel her face heat up.

“Yep.” Peter's voice cracks and his pink cheeks match hers. “Um, what're you gonna do?”

Michelle fiddles with her phone, taps it against her chin and frowns. “I dunno.” 

Peter blinks for a moment before he shakes his head. Michelle smiles as his rumpled bed head bounces. “I can't believe the smartest person  _ on Earth  _ forgot she wasn't on anon.”

***

Shuri huffs as she lays on the ground, feelings the tiny prick of gravel against her back. The smell of dung fills her nose, but she tries not to think about it. All she can think about that message and how stupid she is.

She wants to die. Her life is over.

“What are you doing, Shuri?” 

She looks up when a shadow crosses her line of sight. She squints up at her brother and glares. “What does it look like I'm doing?”

“You’re lying down in the rhino pen.” His voice sounds level but she can hear the amusement in it. It doesn't help that his teeth create a sort of glare, blinding her.  “Come on, sister. It smells like dung. Mother will not be happy.”

Shuri rolls her eyes and flips him the bird. She groans and lifts up onto her elbows. “Just leave me here to die. Tell mother I loved her.”

“You're being dramatic again.” 

Shuri watches as the mighty king of Wakanda squats beside her next to a giant pile of rhino shit. 

“Did Okoye hit you too hard in training?”

“No.”

“Did Bucky break his arm again?”

“No, that's impossible. I made it.”

“Then why are you being more stubborn than usual?”

“I'm letting the rhinos take me. There's nothing left for me, brother.”

“You know they won’t hurt you unless W’Kabi gives the signal.” 

He grabs her arm and tries to haul her up, but she resists. “Shuri, if you don’t sit up, I’ll get Okoye to make you get up.” T’Challa shakes his head. “Why are you being so overdramatic?”

“I tried to send this girl I like a message on Tumblr. You know, that meme site?” 

T'Challa rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Yes, the place where you got that shirt.” He gestures to what she's wearing and she smiles, pulling at the fabric. It says 'if it fits, I sits’ but instead of a cat sitting in a box, it's the Black Panther. Personally, Shuri finds it hilarious.

“It is a cool shirt, brother. Do not lie and tell me you don't appreciate all of the popularity.”

“Shuri, why are you in the rhino pen?”

“Because I thought I was sending her an anonymous message. But I rechecked it through my servers and I didn't.” Shuri hits the dirt with a fist. “Now she knows I like her.”

“That’s not such a bad thing.”

Shuri sits up and crosses her arms, glaring at her brother. “Every time Nakia speaks, you freeze.” When T’Challa opens his mouth, probably to protest, she holds up her hand. “Do not deny it. I’ve seen it with my own two eyes.”

“I  _ did not _ freeze.”

“I can’t believe you denied it.” Shuri stood up and dusted off her ass. She climbs over the railing and pats W’Kabi’s prized rhino on its snout. “I’m going back to my lab.”

“Have you finally come to your senses?” T’Challa asks as he falls in beside her, matching her pace.

She smiles up at him and scratches the back of her neck. “Yes. I have to work on the tech I’m bringing to America to fix Stark’s friend. Colonel Rhodes was injured during a fight and now he’s paralyzed.” She stops and turned to T’Challa. “Please don’t tell your spider friend I’m there. He knows Michelle. I can’t see her after this.”

T’Challa smiles. “No promises.”

***

“Peter, I have homework,” Michelle says as Peter grips her by the arm and drags her towards the unmarked black car. She would be sketched out if she didn’t know Peter was Spiderman and could protect both of them. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Peter says as he rocks on his heels, a huge smile on his stupid face. 

“Why can’t you just give it to me here?”

His excitement stops for only a moment, but Michelle notices the flash of worry in his eyes. It’s gone before she can bring it up and he’s smiling again. It’s like he never stops, like his face is permanently frozen into a smile, even when he’s not happy.

“Because… it’s at the Avengers compound.” He slides into the car. “Hey, Happy.” 

Michelle slides in after him with a huff and shoves her backpack into the footwell. She crosses her arms and leans back against the leather, taking a deep breath. She can’t really be mad at Peter because she has always wanted to go to the Avengers complex but he’s always dodging her when she asks. Now he’s finally letting her. 

Happy grunts but doesn’t say anything. He glares at the two of them through the divider before he snorts and rolls up the window.

The ride to upstate New York takes little over an hour due to traffic, but Michelle watches as Peter falls asleep and slumps over. His head hits her shoulder and he snorts before curling up against her side. She allows it because, even though he’s annoying when he’s awake, he’s cute when he’s sleeping. He probably needs it because of his late night hero-ing.

“We’re here.” Happy’s gruff tone jolts Michelle from her half-awake state. Peter snuffles and wipes at his nose as he wakes up. 

“Great! Let’s go.” Peter’s never ending energy is back as he bounces out of the town car and towards one of the side buildings. “I hope you don’t punch me for this.”

Michelle’s eye narrow. “Why would I want to--?” She pauses and frowns. “Peter, what aren’t you telling me?”

Peter squeaks again and makes sure he’s a few feet in front of her, which Michelle understands. She doesn’t like surprises and will probably react poorly if she doesn't like it.

The door is silent as it slides open for them. Peter leads her into a lab that’s familiar and not at the same time. Peter talks about Tony’s amazing lab all the time, with it’ super progressive science equipment and how “one time Tony let me  _ touch _ the machine that makes his Iron Man suits” and some other shit. Michelle kinda tuned him out at that point.

But the lab is definitely impressive. It shines with chrome and steel and is almost blinding with how clean everything is. 

“Um, MJ.” Peter tugs on her sleeve. She looks away from the lab and towards Peter. “She’s, uh, in there.” He’s pointing at another room, one of the offshoots of the lab. 

“She… as in...” Michelle’s voice trails off as she tries to calm down. Her heart’s pounding like the Hulk’s fist smashing into a wall. 

“Yeah.” Peter’s back to that ridiculous smile. He’s rocking back and forth on his heels and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“As surprises go, this isn’t your best work, Spidey,” Michelle snarks as she moves towards the door.

Peter runs in front of her and presses his hands against her shoulders. “Wait wait wait. Let me go in first.” He shrugs. “She doesn’t know I told you.”

“Peter…” 

He runs into the room before she can say anything else. She huffs and leans back against one of the pristine countertops.

The door that her and Peter entered through and a stocky man with a stylized mustache walks in. He pauses when he sees her. “Hello. Can I help you?” His voice sounds like she shouldn’t be here. Which, in hindsight, she shouldn’t. But she is here and the girl on the other side of the door is a princess who has a crush on her.

“Michelle Jones. Peter’s friend.” She holds out her hand. 

He looked from her face to her hand and back. “Peter needs to stop bringing in strays.”

Michelle would be offended, but he says it in an almost fond way. As if he likes it when Peter brings his friends to the Complex. 

“Why’re you here?”

She shrugs. “Peter invited me.” She doesn’t want to tell him the real reason. 

“Well, uh, don’t touch anything.”

“I won’t.” Michelle rolls her eyes. “I’m not Peter.”

“Right. Of course not.” Tony looks uncomfortable now. “Uh, carry on.” 

Michelle watches as he walks into the room where Peter is. Where the smartest person on the planet is.

“MJ.” Peter’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. “You ready to meet your soulmate?”

She rolls her eyes at her best friend and follows him into the lab… and there she is.

Shuri stands with her back to them. Her hair is twisted up into two buns that remind Michelle of Princess Leia’s buns. She’s got a necklace of shells wrapped around her neck like a choker. Shuri stands tall like a princess as she works from the holoscreen in front of her.

“Shuri, I, uh…” Peter scuffs his sneaker against the floor, creating a tiny mark of dirt in the otherwise clean lab.

“What is it, Peter?” She spins around and Michelle wants to die. Shuri’s cheekbones look like they could cut glass and she remembers seeing a picture of her in her ceremonial costume with the animal jaws framing her face. Shuri’s eyes narrow. “Peter….”

Michelle doesn’t let Shuri say anything else. Her brain shut down the moment she saw her and now she’s doing something she never would it if was anyone else.

She surges forward towards Shuri, who takes a step back. Shuri backs up into the nearest lab table and stays there. Her eyes look wide and unsure, but Michelle’s brain is in overdrive.

Michelle kisses Shuri like nothing else in the room exists. She hears Peter let out a noise of confusion from somewhere beyond and Tony huffing about kids these days. But none of it matters.

Shuri’s skin is as soft as butter. She smells like coconut oil and something Michelle can’t identify.  Shuri lets out a soft noise against her mouth but responds and Michelle feels like she’s going to explode. 

She pulls back to breathe and Shuri smiles at her.

“Seems like you’re the toe in this scenario,” Michelle says, her usual sass shining through. Shuri beams as her and laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“It would seem so.” Shuri’s accent sounds smooth and almost lyrical in Michelle’s ears, making her want to melt.

Michelle buries her face against Shuri’s collarbone and laughs, feeling happy like a swollen balloon. 

“Hey, uh, guys,” Tony butts in, “you wanna, um, tell us what just happened.”

Michelle looks up. “She sent me a message about a big toe and a table.” She shrugs. “I guess it came true.”

Shuri steps back and shakes her head. “It only came true half way.” She waves her hand at Peter and Tony. “Go away now so the rest can come true.”

Peter’s face goes red and he pulls on Tony’s sleeve. “Come on. We should go.”

Tony’s brows furrow, but he follows Peter, questioning him as they leave. 

The door slides closed and Michelle blushes as Shuri smirks at her. She gulps as they switch places.

“You remind me of my pinkie toe,” Shuri leans down and whispers. “Sooner or later I’m gonna bang you on a table.”


End file.
